Test
|Viewers = 2.26 |ShortSummary = At the Rough Riders Chicken restaurant, Clarence attempts to help Jeff overcome his germ phobia by stealing his french fries and going into the Fun Dungeon, however, Clarence's attempts make Jeff go crazy. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 2.26 |ShortSummary = Clarence and his friend Amy (voiced by Ava Acres) from down the block get caught up in a "pinecone war" with Belson, Nathan and Dustin while on a hunt for an erratic. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 2.37 |ShortSummary = Clarence, Jeff and Sumo try to enjoy the local arcade Pizza Swamp with only $1.00 to spend. Clarence tries his best having fun without a game to play, Jeff tires to win in a "Money Broom" game, and Sumo gets addicted in a simulator game with a giant screen. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 2.37 |ShortSummary = Clarence finds adventure, trouble and unlocks secrets at the local supermarket when he gets lost. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 2.10 |ShortSummary = When Clarence grows tired of "buddy stars", Ms. Baker's way of giving her students points for behaving, he creates his own currency, Clarence Dollars, as an alternative reward system. But it gets pretty out of hand. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.92 |ShortSummary = Clarence turns himself into a gentleman before his "date" with a girl in his art class, Ashley, much to Jeff's jealousy and Sumo's dismay. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = |ShortSummary = At Jeff's house, Clarence and Sumo clash over keeping Jeff's new toy in its box. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = |ShortSummary = When Clarence attends a dinner party at Breehn's house with Mary and Chad, he tries to have fun wherever he can. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Clarence plays with a horn at school and everyone loves it, but it soon gets annoying. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Clarence tries to make new friends through his "dollar hunt" game, but in the process, unwittingly buries the 20 dollars his mother gave him for groceries. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.84 |ShortSummary = When Clarence and Belson are paired up during a field trip to the zoo, they have an adventure while they look for the dolphins. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Clarence experiences the early morning with all sorts of activities and encounters a mountain lion in the backyard. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Clarence and his friends spend the night alone for the first time after Mary and Chad go out, but their fun quickly spirals out of control. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.95 |ShortSummary = Clarence believes he's gone blind when gets mud in his eyes, right before the school's "20/20 Vision Bee", but not if Jeff can save the day. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Inspired by Mr. Reese, Sumo devotes himself to building a boat. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.65 |ShortSummary = Clarence is accidentally invited to Kimby's slumber party, while Jeff and Sumo engage in a prank war with each other. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.75 |ShortSummary = Clarence, Jeff, Sumo and Percy go hiking in search of a legendary hot spring with Josh, but it veers off course, prompting Clarence to take the lead. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.82 |ShortSummary = Jeff is shocked to find that he is placed in a class with below-average students after taking an IQ test, causing him to suffer an identity crisis. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.80 |ShortSummary = Clarence and Sumo chase a lizard and get unexpected rewards while Jeff tries to get a turn playing with Belson's new game system, the "Cerebus Breach". |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 2.29 |ShortSummary = Clarence and his fellow classmate Brady are the only kids who did not get a ride from school, so they have to find their own way home. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.47 |ShortSummary = Clarence is shocked to see Ms. Baker at Chuckleton's, a local family restaurant, and he can't resist the urge to interrupt her on her date. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.56 |ShortSummary = Belson throws a sleepover and promises a rare video game system to the person who can make it all night without being pranked. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.63 |ShortSummary = When Clarence takes Chelsea to the boys' treehouse, they all (even Jeff) compete to see who can tell the grossest story to drive her away. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.73 |ShortSummary = In the distant future, Clarence, Jeff and Sumo are old men trying to remember the day they first met. Includes a new song, "Hit the Piñata". |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.86 |ShortSummary = To combat the boredom of a doctor's office waiting room, Clarence invents a game where the prize is candy from the reception desk. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.46 |ShortSummary = Clarence angrily stands up to Josh, the sponsor of Rough Riders Chicken, because it turns out the sponsorship is taking over the school. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.40 |ShortSummary = Chad and Mr. Sumozski want to earn money, so Clarence and Sumo put grasshoppers into people's houses, believing that people will pay them to a pest extermination service, but realize they're cockroaches. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.41 |ShortSummary = Clarence tries to cheer up Belson at the hospital after an attempt to prank him goes wrong and he gets put into a body cast. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.55 |ShortSummary = Clarence helps Jeff prepare for a cooking competition because, due to past failures, Jeff cannot keep his head. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.49 |ShortSummary = After pulling a prank on Ms. Baker, Sumo and Clarence get suspended for a week and begin to exploit their newfound freedom. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.44 |ShortSummary = Ms. Baker accidentally assigns the class to do an assignment about "turtle hats", but everyone, even Clarence, Jeff and Sumo, have a hard time understanding the meaning of turtle hats. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.53 |ShortSummary = At the park, Clarence imagines himself as the king of the birds, until a goose starts annoying him. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.90 |ShortSummary = In an episode animated in the style of Fleischer Studios cartoons, Clarence struggles to get his new goldfish, Fishby, into water after he accidentally breaks the bag. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.37 |ShortSummary = Clarence, Jeff and Sumo befriend a wild dog who they name Chimney, while playing in the woods, who later comes to their rescue when they get trapped in a well. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.40 |ShortSummary = In an escalating series of dares, Belson dares Clarence to eat 500 deviled eggs, but gets sick in the process. When the other kids find out about this, they set out to save Clarence before he infects the entire city. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.43 |ShortSummary = As a punishment, Belson's mom makes Belson clean the house while their maid, Lupe (voiced by Maria Canals Barrera), goes to clean Clarence's house. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.10 |ShortSummary = Clarence's grandmother, Dilliss, drops by for a sudden visit and starts meddling in his family life. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.63 |ShortSummary = Clarence is not as excited for the annual Aberdale Greased Pig Chase as everyone else. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.25 |ShortSummary = When detention starts becoming the place to be when Mr. Reese falls asleep if given a doughnut, Clarence turns it into a "too-cool-for-school" club. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.46 |ShortSummary = Clarence gets his first summer job: he gets to work at his mother's barber shop, but when a rude customer comes and starts bossing around the staff, Clarence gives her an unforgettable haircut. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.42 |ShortSummary = Clarence's social life spirals out of control when he gets in trouble for playing with his "Li'l Buddy" doll. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.56 |ShortSummary = Clarence has to deliver mail to his mysterious neighbor, Chalmers Santiago. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.36 |ShortSummary = Clarence, Jeff and Sumo want to stay up all night to see a meteor shower, but their lack of sleep catches up with them and they begin to hallucinate. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.59 |ShortSummary = Clarence, Jeff and Sumo go to "Squirty's Moist Mountain Water Park". Clarence finds out the truth about his idol Squirty, while Jeff and Sumo wait in line for the Churd Churner. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.19 |ShortSummary = Chad takes Clarence camping; however, the trip goes wrong when an unhappy Clarence dumps all of the contents in Chad's backpack in the river hoping to see his wild side. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.46 |ShortSummary = Jeff invites Breehn to play a pirate-themed board game for the night. Tension spawns when Jeff and Breehn clash over with being captain. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.38 |ShortSummary = Jeff celebrates his 10th birthday at the local bowling alley, but things go wrong when he realizes Gilben's party is happening at the same time. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.57 |ShortSummary = After an argument, Jeff and Sumo vow to never speak to each other again, and Clarence attempts to get them back together, even if it means nearly killing them, but he only makes things worse. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.17 |ShortSummary = Clarence is told to shut the garage door, but falls asleep and gets lost in the dreamworld. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.17 |ShortSummary = When a strange kid named Balance shows up to class one day and starts intimidating everyone, Clarence and Belson set out to expose the truth about him. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }} |Viewers = 1.24 |ShortSummary = After Clarence leads Chelsea and Mavis through his homemade haunted house, Chelsea suggests they go to the local high school's haunted house for some real scares. |LineColor = 8FCC52 }}